Midnight Talk
by Pieree
Summary: Di dalam lemari tidur yang sama, Kagura bertanya suatu hal ke Gintoki. "Gin-chan menganggapku dan Shinpachi sebagai apa sih?" Gintoki/Kagura. R&R?


**summary**

**Di dalam lemari tidur yang sama, Kagura bertanya suatu hal ke Gintoki. "Gin-**_**chan**_** menganggapku dan Shinpachi sebagai apa sih?"**

.

.

Masih berlatar belakang _setting_ yang sama, di zaman edo, atau lebih tepatnya di ruangan atas warung malam milik Otose, di sanalah keluarga Yorozuya Gin-chan sedang berkumpul. Anggotanya lengkap; ada Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Yato Kagura dan yang pasti si anjing putih bertubuh jumbo, Sadaharu.

Masalahnya saat ini mereka tidak sedang bercanda, membuat ribut, rusuh atau hal-hal _mainstream_ lain yang sering dilakukan. Sekarang mereka diam. Duduk berjejer di depan sebuah TV butut keluaran jadul, yang bahkan warna layarnya tidak jernih. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Yang terpenting hanyalah acara yang sedang tayang oleh sebuah _channel_ milik stasiun TV swasta.

Sinetron misteri yang memiliki unsur horor di dalamnya.

Tepat di jam 23.46, acara masih berlangsung. _Backsound_ mencekam. Tema cerita berat beraura hitam.

'_Ah, yang tadi itu apa!? Kau lihat bayangan hitam yang lewat di sana, kan!?'_

Terdengar suara artis yang panik di TV. Si kacamata yang menonton pun menelan ludah.

'_Bayangan hitam? Aku tidak melihatnya—eh, tunggu, kenapa ada air yang menetes di kepalaku?'_

Gintoki, sang bos, menarik nafas.

'_I-ITU DARAH! DAN HEI, D-DI BELAKANGMU—!'_

Layar televisi pun sontak menampilkan wajah wanita muda yang dilumuri oleh darah kental. Suara _speaker_ menjerit.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Kagura berteriak histeris.

**BRUAKH!**

.

.

.

**MIDNIGHT—TALK**

**Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Sakata Gintoki—Yato Kagura)**

.

.

**one of one**

-pembicaraan malam-

.

.

"KAGURA! KAU INI KAN PEREMPUAN! SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA MENGENDALIKAN TENAGA BADAKMU DONG! JANGAN HANYA KARENA KAGET KAU LANGSUNG MENGHANCURKAN TV!"

Shinpachi marah-marah. Pria berkacamata itu tampaknya frustasi melihat TV yang sudah hancur belebur di atas _tatami_. Pasalnya karena ada _scene_ yang mengerikan dan mengejutkan, Kagura tak sengaja mendorong TV dengan kakinya. TV pun terlempar ke dinding dan... hancur. Ya, sudah pasti. Sampai berkeping-keping, malah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, ganti saja _channel_-nya, tapi kalian malah terus lanjut nonton! Padahal semua yang ada di sini penakut—kecuali Sadaharu, hhu!" Kagura menggembungkan pipi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Bukan salahku lah kalau takut begitu!"

"Hei, kau! Pendapatan kita sebagai Yorozuya semakin menipis karena tidak ada klien yang datang, tau! Setidaknya minta maaf sedikit kek!"

"Tidak mau! Kalian duluan yang salah! Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak mau nonton film horor!"

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Mata empat menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar..." Sakata Gintoki menghela nafas. Masih dengan wajah malasnya, pria berambut perak ikal itu menyapu serpihan TV dengan kakinya. "Lebih baik kalian semua tidur daripada emosi. Lihat, ini sudah tengah malam."

Shinpachi mengangguk pelan. Benar juga sih katanya. Toh, Kagura masih anak-anak—empat belas tahun. Wajar kalau dia tidak mau disalahkan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya. Mungkin _Aneue_ masih menungguku di dojo."

"Mm, _bye_."

**Sreek.**

Sesudah Shinpachi pergi, si gadis bercepol dua mengerucutkan bibir. Ia memeluk Sadaharu di sofa dan mengintip dari balik bulu tebal milik anjing imutnya. Ia memperhatikan Gintoki yang menguap sambil membereskan sisa-sisa pecahan.

"Gin-_chan_..."

"Ya?" Suara malasnya menjawab.

"Apa Gin-_chan_ marah? Beli TV baru kan tidak murah..."

Gintoki menatapnya, memberikan senyuman santai, dan menyahut pelan. "Tenang, tinggal memotong gajimu 20% per bulannya saja, kan?"

Kagura mengangguk datar. "Iya sih. Benar juga."

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Sana, cepat ganti baju. Sudah waktunya gadis kecil sepertimu untuk tidur."

Kagura mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia garuk leher Sadaharu dan kemudian berlari ke kamar sambil melepaskan dua kuncir cepolannya. Rambut pendeknya yang sebahu tergerai kaku. Ia berganti pakaian. Tapi sebelum ia mengenakan celana piyamanya, mendadak Gintoki sudah masuk dengan wajah dan poni yang basah oleh air. Barangkali dia barusan cuci muka.

"Eh!?" Kagura tersentak. Buru-buru ia tutupi _panty_ bergambar ayamnya dengan cara menaikkan celana. "Harusnya Gin-_chan_ mengetuk pintu dulu!"

Mereka berdua kan memang tidur di ruangan yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda. 'Tempat' di sini merupakan sebuah lemari dimana mereka bisa bermalam. Persis seperti tempat tidur Kuchiki Rukia di anime Bleach. Lemari kiri milik Gintoki dan lemari kanan milik Kagura.

Balik ke cerita, Gintoki menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ini kan rumahku."

"Tapi aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Kau masih kecil. Menurutku tidak apa kalau sekali-kali aku melihatnya." Ia menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak minat juga sama papan cuci begitu."

Kagura merengut sebal sambil meraba dadanya. Benar-benar rata. "Ah, terserah deh!"

Ia memanjat lemari dan merebahkan tubuhnya di dalam sana.

Gintoki mengangguk santai, jarinya siap menurunkan saklar. "_Oyasumi_."

**Klik.**

"KYAAAAA!"

Lampu yang mendadak digelapkan menghadirkan teriakan dari Kagura. Buru-buru Gintoki menyalakan lampu. Dengan panik ia menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"A-Aku takut!" Kagura membuka lemarinya lebar-lebar. "Jangan matikan lampu!"

"Hm... oke."

_Pasti efek film horor yang ditonton tadi deh_—pikirnya, datar.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur dengan lampu menyala. Setuju?"

Kagura mengangguk.

Gintoki yang telah berganti baju ke kimono putih untuk orang tidur segera menaiki lemari. Ia merebahkan badan, dan mendadak ada yang memegang tangannya.

"Hah!?" Pria itu memekik. Kagura ternyata sudah ada di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, wajah gadis itu panik. "Kenapa lagi!?"

"Aku takut! Aku takut sendirian!" Ia mengguncang keras bahu Gintoki. "Boleh aku bawa Sadaharu ke lemariku!?"

Gintoki menghela nafas pasrah, kali ini lebih panjang.

"Mana bisa muat, _baka._"

"Jadi bagaimana!? Apa aku tidur di sofa saja bersama Sadaharu—!?"

**Set.**

Pergelangan tangan Kagura ditarik Gintoki. Gin menggeser tubuhnya sehingga ada sebuat tempat kosong di sisi lemarinya. "Sini. Tidur bersamaku."

Kagura tercenung sesaat. Ia mengedip dua kali dan mengangguk secara perlahan. "Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu, siapa yang melarang?"

Kagura tersenyum. Ia memaksakan tubuh mungilnya memasuki ruang sempit di lemari milik Gin.

"Butuh pelukan?"

"Sejak kapan Gin-_chan_ jadi baik gini?" Kagura bertanya, tapi dengan polos ia malah memeluk tubuh Gintoki yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya. Pipinya ia letakkan ke dada bidang Gin yang berlapis kain lembut. "Tapi aku tidak menolak..."

Gin tersenyum dan Kagura memejamkan mata. Di dalam kesempitan ini, dua orang sedang tiduran menyamping, dan posisi tubuh bagian depan yang berhadapan. Untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepala, Gin menekuk tangan. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan surai coklat kemerahan milik Kagura.

"Gin-_chan_..." Di menit yang entah ke berapa, Kagura menggumam.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau tanya..."

"Silahkan."

"Gin-_chan_ menganggapku dan Shinpachi sebagai apa sih?"

"Sebagai... apa, ya? Anak, mungkin. Kecuali Sadaharu. Dia tentu saja sebagai peliharaan."

"Jadi hubungan kita hanya sebatas ayah-anak, ya?"

Wajar. Perbedaan umur mereka jauh sih.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Walau aku lebih merasa menjadi ibu bagi kalian."

Kalau dengar, Shinpachi pasti langsung membantah. Gintoki lebih cocok dianggap sebagai ayah pengangguran yang tak bisa berbuat apapun selain main panchinko. Yang lebih pantas dibilang ibu (karena kecerewetannya) memang Shinpachi sih.

"Ng... Gin-_chan_ 'cuma' menganggapku sebagai anak, ya?" Gadis itu mengadah. Mata biru terangnya menabrak manik sayu milik Gintoki. Gin memalingkan wajah dan sedikit meringis. Agak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Memangnya kau mau kuanggap apa? _Vacum cleaner_ penyedot makanan?"

"Bukan!" Cubitan kecil diterima di pinggang Gin. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu maunya apa?"

"Mm... entah..." Ia kembali memeluk Gin. Kali ini lebih erat. Tubuh kecil dan tubuh besar ala orang dewasa menyatu rapat. "Nanti kupikirkan."

"Baiklah. Selesai kan pertanyaannya? Sekarang cepat tidur..."

Kagura mengiyakan. Lalu untuk beberapa menit ke depan, tak ada lagi suara yang dihasilkan dari Kagura Yato. Hanya ada dengkuran pelan yang mencerminkan bahwa Kagura telah terlelap dengan nyenyak di sisinya.

Tapi hal itu tidak langsung membuat Gin ikut tertidur. Pria berumur dua puluhan tahun itu malah terdiam, memandangi dinding lemari yang berwarna coklat polos, bahkan sampai satu jam terlewat. Gintoki pun mendesah singkat. Ia tutup kelopak matanya perlahan sambil mendorong Kagura secara perlahan. Ia ingin membuat Kagura tidur terlentang agar sisi kanannya tidak pegal.

Setelah membenarkan posisi tidur gadis kecilnya, Gin membuka lemari, ia turun dan merenggangkan badan. Ia mau meniduri lemari Kagura. Tukar lemari, singkatnya. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, ia berbalik dan memandangi wajah Kagura yang tidur dengan manis.

Gin menatapnya. Secara lembut ia singkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Kagura. Sambil mengulas sebuah senyum, pria itu mendekat. Inginnya mengecup kening Kagura, tapi gerakannya tertahan. Mata sayu beriris unik itu menatap bibir tipis Kagura, diam sesaat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di sana tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Gin menciumnya.

Lima detik melintas, baru ia lepaskan.

"Maaf, Kagura. Aku bohong." Gin mengusap-usap helaian rambut Kagura sampai kusut. "Aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar anak perempuan."

Kemudian ia pun beralih. Mematikan lampu terlebih dulu, lalu barulah ia tidur di lemari Kagura yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan lemarinya.

**Sreek.**

Lemari tempat Gintoki ingin tidur pun tertutup, sedangkan di lemari yang ditempati Kagura... ada sebuah hal yang terjadi. Kagura mendadak membuka mata, menyentuh bibir dengan jari, lalu tersenyum manis.

_Jadi Gin-chan menganggapku lebih, ya?_—pikir si kecil yang nyatanya masih terjaga.

"Hihi~"

**Sreek!**

"Hei, suara apa itu!?"

Kagura buru-buru memasang pose sok tidurnya.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Aku pendatang baru nih di fandom Gintama. Salam kenal, ya. Dan mohon maaf kalo banyak salah di sana-sini. Selain masih amatir, aku baru nonton sampe eps 30 sih. Tapi aku udah fix, OTP-ku di Gintama ya si pasangan pedo ini :))**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
